


What I changed

by catseatyourface



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catseatyourface/pseuds/catseatyourface
Summary: This page is for a fanfic I'm doing called "Better Dragon Age: Inquisition" in which I fix many of the things that I had a problem with in the game Dragon Age Inquisition. This page lists all of the major changes that I've made to the canon of the games as part of my desire to make this franchise more like the progressive series that I had hopes it would be when I first started playing. Will probably ad more things to this.
Relationships: Lavellan/Sera





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to my world state for the canon info: https://darkspawneatyourface.tumblr.com/post/630632964667080704/watch-the-dragon-age-keep-interactive-story
> 
> Here is the actual fic this is for: [not posted yet]

**Dragon Age Origins:**

-Kinloch Hold is still independent (my warden's boon).

-There are no templars there anymore. Instead it's become mandatory for all mages to learn anti-magic spells.

-My female warden did the dark ritual with Morrigan.

-Jowan was conscripted.

-Shianni was still made Bann (by Alistair) and also doesn't die.

**Dragon Age 2:**

-Cullen's fate in DAO is still canon and so is his appearance in DA2, but he was killed by Hawke and Co. during the final fight.

-Orsino is alive but Varric's book still says he turned into a harvester to hide that he's alive (and also cause Varric had the same "we need a boss battle" mindset of the Bioware writers).

-Sebastian doesn't do a villain turn when Hawke spares Anders.

**General**

-No Dalish clans die.

-Katriel was banished, not murdered.

-No "Join the rebellion or die" mages

-Adrian is alive and joined Fiona.

-Michel de Chevin is 100% human.

I have a lot more changes that I would make but I'll only add them if I find them relevant to this story.


	2. The other origins survived too

I hadn't thought I would need to make another chapter of this but here we are XD

Aeducan, Amell, Brosca, Cousland, Mahariel, and the Tabris siblings all survived in this timeline and had some effects on the story. So here is everyone's backstory and fate.

Amell knew Jowan and Surana (Shaessa is the name of mine) and became a mage several years before them. He was one of the mages secretly learning blood magic, but when he suspected something was off about Uldrid he tried to convince the others they'd be in danger with him but was unsuccessful. Uldrid ended up convincing Irving that Amell was the one being suspicious so he was in the dungeon when shit hit the fan. A demon appeared in his cell when everyone started summoning demons. It broke his cell door allowing him to escape, and he killed the demon, locked the dungeon, and went to help. More people survived thanks to him, including Senior Enchanter Leorah and Eadrich. After wards he fights in the final battle, and then is promoted to Senior Enchanter by the warden after the circle is made independent

Both male and female Tabris are in this time line, and both of them were getting married on the same day along with Soris (triple wedding). I have my own suggested rewrite for the origin that is relatively the same in this time line with some changes. In the best scene in the origin, Ari (my mTabris) takes the place of Soris in handing the sword to Seffora (my fTabris). They both take full credit for the murders and are taken away, but they escape the dungeons and they become outlaws. They cause trouble outside the city in order to make sure the guards know they aren't in the alienage, but they are eventually pardoned. They protect Bann Shianni so she doesn't get killed.

Mahariel was far enough away from the mirror that he didn't get blight sickness from the blast, and so he stayed with the clan. In DA2 he stood up for Merrill and is the reason why the clan didn't die.

Lady Aeducan survived the deep roads long enough to find and join the Legion of the Dead. Jarvia and Berhat got revenge on Brosca by sending her to the deep roads. She also survived long enough to get to the Legion of the Dead. She made friends with Aeducan and then they both made friends with Sigrun when she joined.

Lady Cousland managed to escape Highever and go look for Fergus. She eventually met back up with him and she also killed Howe after he imprisoned Anora but before the warden went to save her.


End file.
